Hiei's First Love
by RntalBrainNeeded
Summary: Takes place in the mist of the Dark Tournament....a young demon girl named Ivil serches for Hiei, find him and falls in love with him! But when Ivil meets up with an old friend, will the friend betray her? Would Hiei save her? The future depends on it!
1. Meeting each other for the first time

Chapter 1: Meeting Ivil  
  
Disclamer: I do not own YYH even though I wish I did...more specifically I wish I owned Hiei...I luv him so fricken much! XD But I do own the character named Ivil, a very mysterous, yet attractive female who happens to bump into Hiei while out for some air right before Genkai is meeting with Toguro for the last time. Quick prof: she wears something similar to Hiei.only more feminine with a sleek black tank top, tight black pants, a black tunic that's to her ankles and soft black boots. She has purple shoulder length hair usually pulled back in a ponytail and also has a lil bandana buts not covering a 3rd eye, a symbol that is feared by so many (that once they saw it she's have to kill them.) and dark green eyes that can practically freeze your brain if you piss her off..  
  
Random person: just get on with it!  
  
Luna: okay okay! Jeesh! Chill out!  
  
r.p.: c'mon!  
  
Luna: just one more detail...  
  
r.p: JEEESH! JUST SAY IT!  
  
Luna: *growls* I just wanted to say that Ivil also carried a katana that is a bit longer and sharper. There u happy?  
  
r.p: yes..  
  
Luna: Enjoy! R&R please! And don't you dare steal my character! Or I will come after you! *evil glare*  
  
So Hiei was sitting on the cold rock, trying to relax after a brutal round and let off some steam because Kuwabara nearly cost them the round by pretending to be injured and barely getting back into the ring in time...Hiei got off the rock and started to practice his swordsmanship, unsheathing his katana when his sharp ears picked up a small twig snap and whips around to find Ivil with her katana also unsheathed and her dark emerald eyes narrowed.  
  
"Who are you?" Hiei questioned  
  
"My name is Ivil and I need to talk to you, it's very important." Ivil spoke in a clear voice, making her eyes widen back to normal.  
  
"Okay, I'm listening." Hiei spoke as he sat back on the rock but kept his katana unsheathed; Ivil puts her katana away.  
  
"Okay, first off have you heard of the Manihari clan?" Ivil questioned.  
  
"yes..are you part of their clan?" Hiei jumped off the rock and positioned himself defensively with his katana inches from Ivil.  
  
"No, thankfully, I'm not." Ivil reassured him; Hiei seemed relieved by that and withdrew his katana.  
  
"But my clan has all been killed except for me. We are --- well, I am the last member of the Anakari clan and now that I am not a threat to them, they will be coming after your government since you are the next highest threat to them." Ivil spoke with a hint of depression when she talked about her clan.  
  
"What?! How do you know that?" Hiei shouted surprisedly  
  
"I infiltrated their camp to kill their leader; I had gotten in their main tent by pretending I was a mistress." Ivil slightly shudders.  
  
".but that's all I could find out before they saw my katana slipping out of the kimono I had stole from their laundry." Ivil sighs heavily  
  
"wow..I'm impressed." Hiei said bewildered  
  
"thank you.but..hold on a second.." Ivil's left eye twitched and snapped her head in the direction she had came from the woods.  
  
Ivil used her speed to appear in and out of sight into the woods, unsheathing her katana and jumping from tree branch to tree branch. From the rock Hiei heard Ivil yelling.  
  
"There you are you bastard!" Ivil yelled in a rage  
  
"S-stay away from me!" The Manihari spy shouted back scared; Ivil raised her katana.  
  
"then you shouldn't have been eaves dropping you fucking bastard!" Ivil stared at the Manihari spy long and hard, as she froze his brain completely over, making her eyes turn a darker and creepy emerald.  
  
Ivil used a technique similar to Hiei's trademark move and the Manihari spy didn't even get a chance to scream (basically because she was too fast and because she had frozen his brain) as she cut him into 200 pieces, but left his head intact. Again she used her speed to jump swiftly and quickly back to where she left Hiei standing by the rock. She wipes her off the excess blood from her katana and puts it away and walked out of the shadows as her eyes returned to the normal green color, holding the head by its greasy grey hair with no blood on her clothes and a really disgusted look on her face; she tosses the head down as Hiei removed his tunic and did the same thing as he did for Byakko.  
  
"That guy has been following me since last week. Honestly, they send more guys to track me down and every time I dismember them, they never learn not to send more." Ivil said  
  
"I guess they still see you as a threat." Hiei pointed out. "I guess so." Ivil scoffs and then it turns into a laugh; Hiei joins in freely as they looks over at each other at the same time and they smiled brightly from tip to tip, but they were interrupted by this huge spirit energy wave: Toguro's!  
  
"Something big just happened...something like.." Ivil softly gasped as she and Hiei look towards the dark woods.  
  
"Toguro!" they shout at the same time.  
  
Hiei quickly grabs his tunic off of the spy's head, puts it on and they both rush into the woods, jumping from tree branch to tree branch with break neck speed and they stop on two branches when the reach the opening..hell broke loose! Yusuke just ran in and saw Toguro kill Genkai with his own eyes, and boy was he ever pissed! Hiei jumped down from the tree to land aside Kurama who just stopped after running there; Kuwabara wasn't far behind.  
  
"I will meet back up with you later in your room around midnight, I've got to take care of some unfinished business." Ivil telepathically said from the tree branch, with a shocked look on her face, but the sound of her voice didn't change.  
  
"See you then." He replies back and vaguely noticed the expression Ivil had on her face; then she sped up and disappeared without a trace..  
  
~Later on, in Hiei's private bedroom~  
  
There was a soft knock at the bedroom window; Hiei was sitting upright on his bed with his katana by his left side and a book in his hands. He looked over at the window and saw Ivil standing on a very thin tree branch, moving up and down slowly; Hiei put down the book on his desk to the left of his bed and unlocked the window and she jumped in, quietly landing like a cat and stood up right. She took off her shoes and measured a little taller than Hiei.  
  
"Why this late?" Hiei whispered as Ivil just looked at him and said.  
  
"Why ask such a stupid question?" She whispered back.  
  
"Don't you wanna take this-- er -- relationship slow?" Hiei questioned.  
  
"Of course I do..I just want to get to know you more.you know, talk. About your past and mine." Ivil said truthfully as she and Hiei walked to the bed and sat down, with Hiei closest to the wall.  
  
"Now, I'll start with me." Ivil said. "I was born somewhere in the depth of spirit world, not knowing my mother or my father, but ending up in the hands of the Anakari clan. I don't really remember much of my childhood, only that the female leader of the Anakari clan took care of me as if she was my mother. When I was about a year old, they marked me with the clan symbol."  
  
Ivil removed her bandana to revile three silver slashes covering a face of a cat; Hiei was taken aghast..since he had only heard legends and myths about her clan.  
  
"To make a rather long life-story first, about a year ago, somebody from our clan deceived us and the Manihari clan ambushed us as we were celebrating the 1000 year mark of our clan. One of my best friends was murdered in that ambush..." Ivil broke off and turned her head away, seeing how much that still hurt her; Hiei takes his hands and put them around her neck, and slowly pulls her forward and kisses her on the lips. She hooks her arms around his neck and drags it out for a couple of minutes and Hiei didn't seem to mind at all. Finally, Ivil slowly pulls away and looks Hiei square in the eyes.  
  
"I like your style." Ivil smiled slightly, seeing that Hiei was warming up to her.  
  
"thanks..now, its my turn." Hiei said as he began to tell her about how he and Yukina were brother and sister when a shocked look came across her face.  
  
"Yukina is your sister?!" Ivil whispered quite loudly.  
  
"Half-sister. She and I were born from two totally different mothers, but she doesn't need to know." Hiei explained  
  
"I can understand why. I don't think that Yukina would really like to know that her half-brother is a convicted criminal." Ivil said agreeing with Hiei  
  
"Normally people don't get that right away." Hiei said bewildered.  
  
"Well, I'm not like normal people, now am I?" Ivil smiled at Hiei.  
  
"No you aren't. And to be honest..I like that." Hiei smiled.  
  
~After Hiei tells more about himself..~  
  
Ivil gets up for a second and pulls out a small lil package out of her pocket and tosses it to Hiei.  
  
"I don't want to right now, but whenever you're ready, put it on and tell me. Right now, I got to go to bed. I had killed a member of the judges and damn was he squirmy and annoying! Mind if I sleep here for a few hours?" Ivil wobbled as she stood up, but grabbed onto the desk and regained her stability.  
  
"Heh, sure. Go right ahead. Besides.I wouldn't let you go back out my window in your weakened condition." Hiei said conserned.  
  
"I could go out there right now, I just choose not to." Ivil said in protest; she thought Hiei was making her seem weak.  
  
Ivil takes off her tunic and tossed it onto the chair near her boots and snuggles in on the right side of Hiei; she turns over to face him and kisses his bandana.  
  
Ivil: G'nite, my three eyed boyfriend.  
  
She turns back around and goes straight to sleep, not knowing that Hiei smiled after she kissed him.  
  
~Three hours later.~  
  
Ivil quietly gets up and walk to the desk in Hiei's room where a pad of paper and a pen was lying there and scribbles a note. She then folds it up and sticks it in his hand, and like a reflex, it held the note. She then put on her boots and tunic before opening the window again and walked back over to Hiei. Very softly, she kissed him on the lips and then she jumped out the window onto the tree branch and jumping so damn fast, disappeared again.  
  
~End of the first chapter...yes I know its kind of dirty and long but, hey! How else can I say it w/o making it so damn obvious?~ 


	2. A problem arises

Chapter 2: A problem...freak spies from the future attack!  
  
Disclamer: For those of you who have read the first chaper of Hiei's First Love, there's a description of Ivil..but since I don't wanna get kicked off the site..I'll be repeating it until I am finshed with this story.  
  
I do not own YYH even though I wish I did...more specifically I wish I owned Hiei...I luv him so fricken much! XD But I do own the character named Ivil, a very mysterous, yet attractive female who happens to bump into Hiei while out for some air right before Genkai is meeting with Toguro for the last time. Quick prof: she wears something similar to Hiei.only more feminine with a sleek black tank top that was cut quite low, tight black pants, a black tunic that's to her ankles and soft black boots. She has purple shoulder length hair usually pulled back in a ponytail and also has a lil bandana buts not covering a 3rd eye, a symbol that is feared by so many (that once they saw it she's have to kill them.) and dark green eyes that can practically freeze your brain if you piss her off..  
  
Random person: just get on with it!  
  
Luna: okay okay! Jeesh! Chill out!  
  
r.p.: c'mon!  
  
Luna: just one more detail...  
  
r.p: JEEESH! JUST SAY IT!  
  
Luna: *growls* I just wanted to say that Ivil also carried a katana that is a bit longer and sharper. There u happy?  
  
r.p: yes..  
  
Luna: Enjoy! R&R please! And don't you dare steal my character! Or I will come after you! *evil glare*  
  
So two days after Ivil met Hiei.. The Urameshi team fought and won another round; battered and exausted, they went back to their room to celebrate...or rest, either one would be fine. ^_^  
  
~In the room..~  
  
"Whew! That round was intense! God damn." Yusuke said as he plopped himself down on the couch where Kuwabara was already sitting with a Diet Pepsi® in his right hand.  
  
"You could say that again Urameshi." Kuwabara complained after he took a sip from his Diet Pepsi®. "My opponent wouldn't stop talking about herself...and my god was she annoying!"  
  
"You weren't the only person that had to go through that, you idiot. All of us had to deal with Team Prepziod." Hiei said in his usual monotone voice while sitting on the window sill and looking out into the woods, still thinking of Ivil and what she was doing right now.  
  
"Hiei's got a point there Kuwabara. But just be glad that they're out of the way, our next round is going to be tougher than usual..what is their name?" Kurama said as he walked over from the window and asked Botan that had the paper for the tournament in her hand.  
  
"Huh..Team Explosion is up next.Let me see who's in that team." Botan says as she gets up from the chair in the kitchen and puts the paper down on the table in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara; before Botan could answer, somebody knocked at the door.  
  
"Yes?" Shizuru asked as she answered the door to find Ivil standing with her eyes narrowing,as she saw Shizuru and not Hiei.  
  
"I need to talk to Hiei, its urgent." Ivil spoke clearly, in the same voice she had used when meeting Hiei for the first time; Hiei's eyes widened and rushed to the door.  
  
"Hey." Hiei said calmly, not wanting to draw attention to himself.  
  
"Can I talk to you privately?" Ivil said, making Shizuru raise her eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Hiei agreed. "I'll be out for a while, don't anybody follow me."  
  
And with that, he shut the door and walked down the corridor with Ivil to the huge window, opened it and they jumped out of it onto the tree branch; jumping from tree branch to tree branch and suddenly stopping in the middle of the forest.  
  
"So, what's so urgent?" Hiei questioned Ivil who sat down on her branch.  
  
"This is very difficult to say, as it is to hear.." Ivil paused long and hard before saying.. "My team will be facing off with yours tomorrow."  
  
"WHAT?!" Hiei shouted surprised. "But-but-how?! How'd you find out?"  
  
"Remember me telling you two night ago that I had killed one of the judges." Hiei nodded, having a slight flashback. "Well, before killing him, I forced him to tell me a password for the computer so I could see the upcoming matches lined up ahead of time.and just last night, I checked again and saw both our teams facing off after you finished Team Prepziod."  
  
"But why didn't you tell me earlier?" Hiei questioned.  
  
"I couldn't. For one, I couldn't find you in your room and second, I couldn't get in the stadium. I had a ticket, but something..or someone was preventing me to tell you.even by telepathy." Ivil said frustrated, as she started to stand up.  
  
"But there's still hope that we won't face off-" Hiei started to say.  
  
"There is no hope! Somebody is purposely setting us up! I am already trying to find yet another Manihari spy that's connect with the judges'!" Ivil shouted, as she moved her arms across her chest and back, pointing back at the hotels and stadiums.  
  
"Ivil, just relax." Hiei jumps over onto her branch and lightly grabs Ivil's hands. "We will fight each other and not hold back. No matter who wins, it will not change how much I like you or our relationship." Hiei says lovingly to Ivil and looks her square in the eyes; Ivil sighed and hugged Hiei.  
  
"I just don't want to hurt you. Even though we haven't known each other for very long, I feel a strong bond forming..and I don't want to break that. My best friend promised me long ago that I would find somebody." Ivil rested her head on Hiei's right shoulder.  
  
Hiei was speechless for a few minutes; when she finally stood up and looked at him , smiling slightly and kissed him again. This time, she bit his lip affectionately and making it bleed slightly; Hiei licked the blood and does the same thing. They give each other a few hickies and then jump back to the window of the hotel to find it locked.  
  
"Huh? What the fuck? Who closed the window?" Ivil said in confusion.  
  
"These windows are crappy anyways, lets use the door." Hiei explained, and with that jumped down to find themselves surrounded by Manihari spies.  
  
"What the fuck do you bastards want now?" Ivil shouted at them.  
  
"To get rid of you and Hiei, so you don't marry and in the future destroy our clan." One of the spies shouted, and another spy next to him slapped him.  
  
"You dumb ass! We were not supposed to tell them!" a female spy shouted.  
  
"So, now we have to kill them faster...HYAH!!" another spy shouted and attacked Ivil, who withdrew her katana and started a chain reaction of fighting.  
  
Five spies surrounded Ivil and Hiei seperatly and attacked at once. Ivil used her special technique, the Fury of a Thousand Warriors (that sliced each member so finely, that they looked like a pile of mush!) killing all of the members, as she spun around a thousand times at the speed of light, not getting one drop of blood on her. (and for those of you who don't have a spirit awareness, the only thing you can see are quick flashes of bright light! XD) Hiei attacked his five spies with such speed and agility, when Ivil saw him again, he was up in the tree panting heavily with a huge cut across his left cheek, which pissed her off.  
  
"YOU HARM HIEI, YOU DEAL WITH ME! C'MON YOU BASTARDS!" Ivil shouted enraged as all of the spies attacked her full force; By the time Hiei blinked 5 times, she had dismembered everyone and collapsed onto her knees, breathing harder and faster than Hiei; next thing she knows, she's being pelted by at least 20...wrist bands?! Still breathing hard, she picked up one of them and inspected it.  
  
"What.huff.is that? Hiei said as he jumped from the tree as Ivil got up, using her bloody katana to stabilize herself.  
  
"It looks...huff huff.like a normal wrist band.but look..huff huff.." Ivil turned the band over. "these controls won't be invented for at least 20 years. Those spies used time travel to try and kill us off now probably because we do something significant in the future.."  
  
"Didn't that one spy said that we get married?" Hiei recalled regaining control of his feet.  
  
"y-y-yeah, he did." Ivil said astounded and looked over at Hiei as he helped her up. "wow." Ivil stood upright and wiped her katana clean; Hiei followed. Ivil collected all of the bands into one pile but took two and handed one to Hiei.  
  
"I don't think we'll be needing those, I mean, why would we want to visit the future? What happens, happens." Hiei said.  
  
"You're right, Hiei." Ivil said, and put Hiei's and hers in the pile then threw them all up in the air and sliced them into a thousand pieces that could never be put back together.  
  
"Okay, now that's out of the way, let's get something to eat." Hiei said.  
  
"Fine with me, as long as its not fried." Ivil smiled at Hiei.  
  
~After they ate.....they walked out of the restaurant and headed back to the hotel.~  
  
"That I enjoyed very much, how about you Ivil?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Very tasty and exquisite. I never thought I'd live long enough to eat some good food and even better sake. Only on special occasions did my clan drink sake, and only then were we allowed to drink it. Let me think....i haven't had sake this good for....hm.about 5 years." Ivil remarked as the opened the door to the hotel and started to climb seven flights of stairs; when they reached Hiei's room, Hiei kissed her on the bandana.  
  
"Remember, I will still be your boyfriend even if you beat me tomorrow." Hiei said reassuring Ivil by kissing her on the lips.  
  
"And so will I. I promise not to hold back even a little." Ivil smiled as she kissed him back. "G'nite Hiei, see you tomorrow morning."  
  
"G'nite sweetie." Hiei said sweetly as he walked in the door and shut it tightly; Ivil walked down the corridor and took the elevator from the 7th floor all the way to the 12th and walked in a room.  
  
~End of Chapter 2~  
  
Hope you liked it! R&R please! 


	3. The match between Team Explosion and Tea...

Chapter 3: The day off the match turns into a struggle for survival!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: For those of you who have read the first and second chapter of Hiei's First Love, there's a description of Ivil..but since I don't wanna get kicked off the site...I'll be repeating it until I am finshed with this story.  
  
I do not own YYH even though I wish I did...more specifically I wish I owned Hiei...I luv him so fricken much! XD But I do own the character named Ivil, a very mysterious, yet attractive female who happens to bump into Hiei while out for some air right before Genkai is meeting with Toguro for the last time. Quick prof: she wears something similar to Hiei.only more feminine with a sleek black tank top that was cut quite low, tight black pants, a black tunic that's to her ankles and soft black boots. She has purple shoulder length hair usually pulled back in a ponytail and also has a lil bandana buts not covering a 3rd eye, a symbol that is feared by so many (that once they saw it she's have to kill them.) and dark green eyes that can practically freeze your brain if you piss her off..  
  
Random person: just get on with it!  
  
Luna: okay okay! Jeesh! Chill out!  
  
r.p.: c'mon!  
  
Luna: just one more detail...  
  
r.p: JEEESH! JUST SAY IT!  
  
Luna: *growls* I just wanted to say that Ivil also carried a katana that is a bit longer and sharper. There u happy?  
  
r.p: yes..  
  
Luna: Enjoy! R&R please! And don't you dare steal my character! Or I will come after you! *evil glare*  
  
It's the day of the match between Team Explosion and Team Urameshi; Hiei and Ivil's nerves are dying to see whose team would win and whose would lose. On the 12th floor of the hotel, Ivil had gotten up at five o'clock in the morning for last minute training in the woods. She quietly got up from her bed in her private room and got dressed. After she got her tunic from the chair and put it on, she grabbed her katana and hair brush from under her bed. She put the katana on her bed and then brushed her messy purple hair as she sat on her bed and put it up into an unusually high and tight ponytail with a very special silky silver ribbon..~*Flashback*~  
  
"Whenever you are going into a tournament, wear this ribbon as a sign that you are still a true member of the Anakari clan." The female leader with a silver tunic, dark green eyes and really long red hair said as she handed a roll of the silky silver ribbon to a 5 year old Ivil..then pictures of the leader showing her how to put it in her hair and keep tight for several hours...~*End Flashback*~  
  
Ivil's eyes started to water as she painfully remembered, but quickly stopped before it became heavy; (by the way every hotel room had the same look: a small little living room connected partly to the kitchen, then a short corridor connecting 5 individual rooms with a bed, desk and chair, and a very cramp closet.) She finished tying up her hair, then got up and searched the desk to the left of her bed for the pad of paper and pen stashed in every desk; she wrote a short and brief note saying:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- "Everyone, I have gone to do some last minute training. Please do not follow me and I shall meet everyone outside the arena 15 minutes before the match begins. And, make sure that you keep your hoods on until your name is called after the match has begun."  
Your leader, Ivil. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
She then opened the door to her room and walked to the kitchen counter. There she found some tape, pulled off a short piece and taped the note to the back of the hotel door. With that complete she went out the door and down the corridor to the window, opened it and without bothering to close it, jumped at the speed of light through the forest to a small little clearing which was near a cliff and began her training.  
  
~2 hours later.up in Team Urameshi's hotel room~  
  
"G'morning everyone." Kuwabara yawned as he walked in the living room/kitchen fully dressed and rubbed his eyes to also find everyone fully dressed. Kurama was at the kitchen counter having a cup of orange juice while Botan was making a simple breakfast of bacon and eggs for anyone that asked; Yukina and Shizuru were sitting on the couch talking about the upcoming round while Hiei just sat in the same place like yesterday, just staring out the window not saying a word.  
  
"Ah, good morning Kuwabara" Botan said cheerfully as she put the latest batch of bacon and eggs on a plate and slid it towards him. "Everybody's had something to eat except you, so eat up." Botan smiled as she made the last batch for herself.  
  
"Thanks Botan." Kuwabara said as he made his way to the couch were Shizuru and Yukina were. "Hey Yukina. How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Oh, hey Kazuma. I slept fine thank you." Yukina said softly and smiled at Kuwabara, and then turned back to Shizuru. "So tell me more about Team Explosion's leader." Yukina asked Shizuru.  
  
"I read in the papers that she's very mysterious. Nobody really knows much about her..." Hiei snapped his head towards Shizuru and listened carefully. "She's about 5 feet, close to Hiei's...with purple hair, and dark green eyes....hey wait a minute." Shizuru flashed back to yesterday morning when she opened the door. "That was Team Explosion's leader at the front door..hey Hiei. What do you know about the leader from Team Explosion?" Shizuru questioned as everybody looked towards Hiei, also wanting to know what he'd done for 8 hours yesterday.  
  
"Not much really. Probably only what's in the paper." Hiei calmly said as he turned his head back around to stare out the window.  
  
"Aw, C'mon Hiei. You can tell us if you've got a girlfriend." Yusuke joked as everybody lightly laughed...but strangely, Hiei didn't retaliate to Yusuke's remark as he just stared out the window.  
  
"Hiei, is that true?" Kurama put down his o.j., got off his chair and walked to Hiei still staring outwards into the woods.  
  
"There's something fishy about shorty not telling us." Kuwabara thought to himself; Botan finshed eating her breakfast and almost choked on her last bite as she looked towards the clock.  
  
"OH, my god! Its almost 8! C'mon guys we've got to get down to the stadium! The match is going to begin in 15 minutes!" Botan yelled at everyone as she got up and ran towards the door; everyone soon followed.  
  
~Outside the stadium.. .~  
  
Ivil just jumped down from a tree to find her team waiting with black capes and their hoods up.  
  
"Hey everyone. I see you received my note." Ivil said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Yea, so what's this all about Ivil?" One of the male team members spoke in a bit of an irritated tone.  
  
"Calm down Talon. All I wanted to say is who ever we face, never to go even a little soft." Ivil had hesitated to tell them that she had met somebody, but still hid most of her feelings.  
  
"That's it?" Talon said irritated.  
  
"I'll tell you the real reason later." Ivil telepathically said to Talon and then motioned everybody to follow as she led them into the stadium to their door, not noticing that Talon had raised an eyebrow.  
  
~Inside the stadium..~  
  
Everybody was beginning to find their seats as both teams positioned themselves behind their doors; little did Ivil know that somebody was looking for her. Koto steps in the ring and clears her throat.  
  
"Okay! Now welcome to yet another match of the Dark Tournament. Today's match is between Team Explosion and Team Urameshi." Koto says loud and clear as the crowd cheers.  
  
"To my left we have Team Explosion!" Koto hollers as the doors creaked open and Ivil, who had a hood attached to her tunic over her head, leads her team into the cheering stadium. "Aaaaaaaaand to my right..Team Urameshi." Koto hollers as Yusuke leads to the center of the stadium floor.  
  
"Okay now, for this round we've already selected who's going to against who." Koto speaks as the crowd murmurs in confusion; so did team Urameshi..'cept for Hiei.  
  
"What gives lady?!" Yusuke hollers at Koto. "Why all of a sudden are you choosing who goes against who?"  
  
"Don't yell at me. Yell at the judges." Koto spat back at Yusuke.  
  
Not wanting to put this off any longer, Ivil walks into the ring.  
  
"Can we just get this over with Koto." Ivil says coldly and impatiently.  
  
"Okay, fine." Koto snarls at Ivil. "First up is Team Explosion's leader Ivil and Team Urameshi's Hiei."  
  
Ivil slowly lifts back her hood, unlatches it from her tunic and tosses it down to her right; as Hiei steps into the ring, Koto backs off onto the grass realizing who she had yelled at.  
  
"O-o-okay well, for this match you can use any style of fighting. Aannnnnnnnnd begin!" Koto jumps off the ring as Ivil and Hiei unsheathe their katanas and both disappear.  
  
"Hey...where's they go?" Koto asked confused.  
  
"Yea Kurama, where did they go?" Kuwabara asked Kurama. "I can't even see flashes of light!"  
  
"Hmm..this is very interesting. I never knew Hiei could move at such speed for so long with out tiring." Kurama said surprised.  
  
All of a sudden they both reappear and stood as they had just given each other the final blow; Hiei showed the first sign that he'd been hurt: his clothes were severely ripped that showed several bleeding scars appeared on his arms and he started breathing heavily, grasping his knees for support..but where was his katana? Ivil used her katana for support as she showed similar symptoms as Hiei, but there was one big difference, her arm had Hiei's katana stuck in her upper portion of her left arm!  
  
"Okay, what happened between you two?" Koto questioned Ivil, seeing her struggling to pull out Hiei's katana out of her arm while trying to maintain a sense of balance.  
  
"What....does it....look like happened Koto?!" Ivil said in a very harsh and cold way as she snapped her head at Koto, her eyes narrowed smaller than usual as she started to slowly freeze Koto's brain a quarter of the way; she stopped suddenly as she wobbled to a standing position, pulled out Hiei's katana and tossed it to Hiei.  
  
"Okay! Stop it! I won't ask such stupid questions! Just stop freezing my brain!" Koto screamed far worse than Ivil thought she'd scream.  
  
"Hiei, let's go." Ivil said as she grabbed her hood and tied it, as a temporary bandage, to her left arm and softly, yet painfully groaned; she grabbed her katana with both arms and disappeared. Hiei soon followed.  
  
"Go Hiei!" Yusuke shouted over Koto's screaming; she stumbled about, clutching her head tightly.  
  
~Moving at the speed of light.~  
  
Hiei and Ivil were fighting as if they were enemies; they weren't holding back anything because they didn't want anybody else to know that they were starting to grow soft spots.  
  
"Ivil, how's the arm?" Hiei said telepathically in a worried tone as he blocked Ivil's katana on his left side.  
  
"The bleeding's stopped, if that's what you're asking." Ivil replied as she blocked Hiei's attack to her right arm.  
  
"It must be hurting like crazy. I'm sorry." Hiei said telepathically, trying to move faster, but couldn't.  
  
"No hard feelings Hiei, really. This isn't the first time that my left arm's been severed." Ivil telepathically chuckled as she dived under Hiei's katana and created another slice in his shirt.  
  
~Eventually....~  
  
Ivil and Hiei reappeared again and collapsed completely; their bodies were cut severely and their breathing wasn't much better. They had dropped their katanas and were on their hands and knees; Koto, had stopped screaming because her brain had defrosted, walked onto the ring and looked hard and long at both Hiei, then Ivil.  
  
"This match is a draw!" Koto shouts into her microphone as Ivil tries to get herself up, but stumbled and fell back onto her knees. "Get these two to the Nurse's room."  
  
Yusuke and Kurama get up onto the stage to carry Hiei to the stretchers, but Hiei refuses.  
  
"Do...not..touch me. I can..get there...by myself." Hiei said coldly as he looked towards Ivil as her team also tried and she refused just as harshly.  
  
"Don't you fret over me. Continue with the match and watch out for your opponents." Ivil heaved herself, grasping her katana for support and slowly walked off the ring and onto a stretcher; Hiei soon followed.  
  
After Hiei had gotten himself onto his stretcher, they were taken away through the Urameshi's door and disappeared; there was a light applause as they left the arena.  
  
~5 hours later...in the Nurse's room.~  
  
Ivil woke up to find herself breathing from one of those oxygen tanks to the left on her bed with 2 conjoined tubes going a short way up her nose; she heaved herself up into a sitting position and clutched her rib cage. She lifted her severely ripped shirt to find it very heavily bandaged; she felt the soft cloth of the bandages as she looked over to her left at Hiei noticing a chair which had both ripped tunics and both pairs of boots on it.  
  
He was also on an oxygen tank, but his was separate from Ivil's and was to the right of his bed. She looked around for her katana and found hers and Hiei's to the left of his bed on the window sill under a medium sized square window.  
  
She swings her legs over the left side of her bed and tries to walk on the cold tiled floor, without her boots, to the window, but her oxygen cords pulled the tank and it fell with a loud clank; Hiei awoke, startled by the noise.  
  
"Well, I see you manage to get up just fine." Hiei says in a joking way, as he heaves himself up slowly and grabs both katanas off the window sill and handed Ivil hers.  
  
"Heh. Yeah, and make quite a lot of noise. Sorry 'bout that." Ivil said a bit embarrassed as she took her katana from Hiei's hands and sat down on her bed, trying to reach the oxygen tank on the ground since her rib cage wasn't exactly healed yet. As she got a hold of it the female nurse popped her head in.  
  
"Well, I see that you both are doing just fine. I'll get that for you." She said in a foreign accent as she walked around Ivil's bed, but Ivil had already done it.  
  
"I can do things just fine on my own." Ivil said in a monotone voice and looked at the nurse, but she didn't try and freeze her; she wasn't worth it. "You wasted your breath and time coming over here."  
  
"Okay, well how 'bout I'll get you something to eat? You must be hungry." The nurse said as she reached for Ivil's katana, but Ivil's left eye twitched and she grabbed her katana away from the nurse, slightly unsheathing it.  
  
"I don't wanna have to, but if you try to touch my katana again, I will kill you." Ivil said in a creepy kind of way, as the nurse backed off and ran out of the room.  
  
"Well, well, aren't we touchy?" Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
"Ha ha Hiei. Right now isn't the time for sarcasm." Ivil sarcastically replied as she put her katana down on her bed as she grabbed her oxygen nose clip and ripped it out. "Ow." She said softly; Hiei began to laugh and Ivil couldn't help but laugh along with Hiei but quickly stopped as her left eye twitched again.  
  
"Somebody's coming. Somebody's going to try and kill us both off. Our best bet is to climb out that window and hope to know where we're going." Ivil said as she walked to the chair and grabbed her tunic and boots after tossing Hiei's to him as he got ready. She had gotten on her tunic and boots on she walked to the window and unlatched the window; as she pushed it up all the way, a guy appeared in the doorway.  
  
~End of Chapter 3..sorry to leave you hanging ^_^~ 


	4. Blast from the past and future!

Chapter 4: A blast from the past and future!  
  
Disclaimer: For those of you who have read the previous chapters of Hiei's First Love, there's a description of Ivil..but since I don't wanna get kicked off the site...I'll be repeating it until I am finished with this story.  
  
I do not own YYH even though I wish I did...more specifically I wish I owned Hiei...I luv him so fricken much! XD But I do own the character named Ivil, a very mysterious, yet attractive female who happens to bump into Hiei while out for some air right before Genkai is meeting with Toguro for the last time. Quick prof: she wears something similar to Hiei.only more feminine with a sleek black tank top that was cut quite low, tight black pants, a black tunic that's to her ankles and soft black boots. She has purple shoulder length hair usually pulled back in a ponytail and also has a lil bandana but's not covering a 3rd eye, a symbol that is feared by so many (that once they saw it she's have to kill them.) and dark green eyes that can practically freeze your brain if you piss her off..  
  
Random person: just get on with it!  
  
Luna: okay okay! Jeesh! Chill out!  
  
r.p.: c'mon!  
  
Luna: just one more detail...  
  
r.p: JEEESH! JUST SAY IT!  
  
Luna: *growls* I just wanted to say that Ivil also carried a katana that is a bit longer and sharper. There u happy?  
  
r.p: yes..  
  
Luna: Enjoy! R&R please! And don't you dare steal my characters! Or I will come after you! *evil glare*  
  
(Just so everybody knows, I'm pasting a bit from the last chapter since I broke it off.)  
  
"Ha ha Hiei. Right now isn't the time for sarcasm." Ivil sarcastically replied as she put her katana down on her bed as she grabbed her oxygen nose clip and ripped it out. "Ow." She said softly; Hiei began to laugh and Ivil couldn't help but laugh along with Hiei but quickly stopped as her left eye twitched again.  
  
"Somebody's coming. Somebody's going to try and kill us both off. Our best bet is to climb out that window and hope to know where we're going." Ivil said as she walked to the chair and grabbed her tunic and boots after tossing Hiei's to him as he got ready. She had gotten on her tunic and boots on she walked to the window and unlatched the window; as she pushed it up all the way, a guy appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Get back here." The guy says as Ivil grabs her katana and darts out the window and into the woods, jumping onto tree branches at the speed of light, trying to ditch her attacker.  
  
"Ivil!" Hiei shouts as the guy hops out the window and jumps after her; he quickly finshed putting on his tunic and grabbed his katana lying on his bed, leaving not much later than the attacker.  
  
~Further into the woods~  
  
Ivil had stopped on the same tree branch she and Hiei had been by just yesterday, trying to catch her breath; she clutched her ribcage painfully. Suddenly the attacker closed in on her and she tried to take off, but her ribcage ached with so much pain that it threw off her sense of balance; she started to fall as the attacker caught her by the right arm since she was holding her katana in her left.  
  
"Let go of me!" Ivil screamed as she tried to unsheathe her katana.  
  
"If I let you fall, then I wouldn't be a very good friend." The attacker said, still hiding his face under his hood.  
  
"W-w-wha--?" Ivil said confused as he pulled her up onto the branch and set her down. "Who are you? and why do you say you're my friend?" Ivil said uncertainly.  
  
Without saying a word.he removed his hood to reveal short layered dark red hair and the same dark green eyes as Ivil and her eyes widened.  
  
"R-r-rolan?" I-i-is that you?" Ivil gasps lightly as he nods. "Ha-ha!" she jumped up and hugged him for a few seconds then punched him with her good arm.  
  
"Ow." Rolan lightly said as she looked him square in the eyes.  
  
"I-i-I thought you died Rolan, I saw you get hit by three arrows to the heart. You died i-i-in my arms." ~*Flashback*~  
  
Several tent-like houses appeared in the backround and hundreds of people dead and fighting; in the mist of all that Ivil was fighting off a Manihari member as she turn her head to see Rolan get shot by three Manihari bowsmen( people equipped with bows 'n' arrows.). She finished off her attacker and ran over to Rolan, who was bleeding severely and taking in quick gasps of air. The female leader that appeared before was fending off a dozen Manihari members at once; as she was looking out for Ivil, she got stabbed in the back and then several times to the heart. Ivil saw the leader go down and was majorly pissed, but Rolan pulled her shirt to get her attention as he mouthed "Never forget me. Never forget the Anakari clan was your family." Then his eyes rolled into the back of his head. ~*End of Flashback*~  
  
"Well, I can't be dead, Ivil. I'm standing right here in front of you in full flesh." Rolan said reassuringly and hugged her again; that was bad timing as Hiei finally caught up.  
  
"Ivil! Watch out!" Hiei tried to attack Rolan but Ivil prevented him by standing in front of him with her arms spread out.  
  
"No Hiei! It's okay! I know this guy! He's from the Anakari clan!" Ivil shouted, making Hiei stop half way from her.  
  
"But I thought you said you were the last member of your clan." Hiei said confused as he put his katana away, letting Ivil relax her arms.  
  
"I thought so too, but I mean look at him. He's alive. It'd be pretty hard to imitate that if you were dead." Ivil pointed out to Hiei as Rolan laid his hands on her shoulders lightly, making her head turn to look him in the eyes and lightly smile then frown.  
  
"Why so long Rolan? Why did it take you a year and almost 5 months to find me? I mean after the clan got ambushed, I was literally being followed everywhere by Manihari spies!" Ivil coldly spat as she jumped over to the branch Hiei was on and he held her around the waist with his left arm.  
  
"Wh-why the sudden change in mood Ivil? Normally you'd stay in one mood for a while.." Rolan got cut off by Ivil.  
  
"Well I've obviously changed! I mean look at me! Rolan, I don't know if I can trust you any more." Ivil said angrily and started to turn towards the hotel.  
  
"W-w-wait! Ivil!" Rolan stretched out his hand to grab Ivil's but she snapped it so fast, she almost lost her balance again; this time Hiei snapped her back.  
  
"Thanks Hiei." She said calmly "Just leave me alone Rolan. I've moved on. I've got somebody who's caring for me a-a-and doesn't fake his death!" Ivil spat when she said 'fake' and turned completely around and started to jump to the hotel door. "You coming Hiei? Good bye Rolan." Ivil said coldly.  
  
"I'll be right there." Hiei turned and followed Ivil as Rolan's face expression changed from nice to evil..He wasn't the same Rolan Ivil had known back then; something inside of him had changed greatly.  
  
~*Inside the hotel, walking up the stairs*~  
  
Ivil was walking very fast as Hiei tried to keep up with her; she was muttering under her breath.  
  
"Ivil, slow down!" Hiei said as they reached the 7th floor; Ivil stopped and snapped around. She looked like she was going to scream.  
  
"Hiei,...have you ever felt betrayed and lied to where you've known somebody almost all of your life and suddenly comes back and expects everything to go back to normal?" Ivil said calmly and a little stressed as she put her katana down and sat down on the carpeted floor of the corridor.  
  
"I've felt something similar to that, but not exactly the same." Hiei replied as he sat next to Ivil and set his katana down.  
  
"I just don't know how to react, I don't want to go completely soft... I can't. I-I-I just am so exhausted from the match and from running." Ivil said as she bent her head down, but Hiei's right hand lifted her chin up.  
  
"C'mon. We can rest in my hotel room for now." Hiei said as he got up and brushed himself off, grabbing his katana and fixing it on his belt; Ivil got up and grabbed her katana, not even bothering to brush herself off as she went to Hiei's room, and opened the door, which was surprisingly unlocked.  
  
They enter the room a little suspicious and sit down on the couch, but soon relax after 5 minutes of silence; Ivil got up from the couch and started to make herself some nice herbal tea.  
  
"Hiei, do you want some herbal tea?" Ivil asked sweetly, as she started to heat the water on the stove. (here's a better description of the kitchen: there's a rather long counter-like bar which acts like a border between the carpet and the tiled kitchen floor. Nearest the door is a small sink/drainer, then the stove, which obviously had a small oven built in, and the refrigerator.)  
  
"Um.sure. What kind is it?" Hiei asked  
  
"It's a special kind that heals the body.literally. My clan created this many years ago. I always keep a lil' pouch with me at all times." Ivil said as she pulled out a small bag of herbs and dangled it so Hiei could see then put it on the counter; the tea kettle began to rattle and puff steam.  
  
Ivil turned off the stove and grabbed two slim wooden cylindrical cups; she then took the bag of herbs, opened it and took a small pinch and placed it into each cup, then poured in the steaming water and stirred. She then put the kettle down, stuffed the herb bag into her pocket, carried the two steaming cups back to the couch and sat down next to Hiei; she handed him a cup and then sat down. She placed her left hand under the cup and her right around it and she and Hiei took a sip; Hiei nearly spat out the tea.  
  
"It's so bitter." Hiei remarked, as he swallowed and looked over at Ivil; she had finished her sip.  
  
"It's supposed to be that way, for the first sip any ways. You'll get used to it. I tried to add sugar to it when I was little..it did no good. The sugar messed with the teas healing powers and I was sick for 3 days." Ivil lightly chuckled at her error in the past, but stopped as she took another sip of her tea and set it down on the table.  
  
There was a silence as Hiei took another sip of his tea and set it down; Ivil got up and opened the window, looking into the woods as she set her right arm onto the ledge. She sighed deeply as her mind flashed back to a few minutes ago, when Rolan showed himself. ~*Flashback repeats over and over*~  
  
"If I let you fall, then I wouldn't be a very good friend."  
  
"R-r-rolan?" I-i-is that you? I-i-I thought you died Rolan, I saw you get hit by three arrows to the heart. You died i-i-in my arms."  
  
"Well, I can't be dead, Ivil. I'm standing right here in front of you in full flesh."  
  
"Well I've obviously changed!....look at me! Rolan, I don't know if I can trust you..." ~*Echoes, fades away. End of Flashback*~  
  
Ivil lightly gasps as she brings herself back into reality, scaring Hiei slightly; he got up and grabbed both cups, and started to walk towards Ivil. The floor creaked lightly and Ivil turned her head slightly to see Hiei making his way to her; she smiled and turned completely around, with her back to the window. Big mistake! Suddenly, Rolan appears behind on the branch with several Manihari members surrounding him; he grabs Ivil by the shoulders and pulls her out the window.  
  
"Mmmh!" Let go of me you bastard!" Ivil struggles and screams as she tries to grab her katana on her belt, but fails. Hiei drops the cups and tries to get to the window, but the Manihari members block the window as Rolan raps a tight cloth around her arms and ribcage; she screams in pain and that infuriates Hiei.  
  
"Get the hell out of my way!" Hiei shouts as he unsheathes his katana and slices through the Manihari members, but does no good; another wall of the block his path as Rolan tried to stuff something into Ivil's mouth to stop her from screaming; she bit his hand and he growled with pain.  
  
"I see you've grown some fangs." He said irritated and through his teeth as he squeezed her left arm; she hollered with pain and Rolan got the chance he wanted as he stuffed her mouth with a ball of saliva absorbing cloth, which filled up quickly, making her gag.  
  
" I------can't-----breathe!" She said in her head. "Hiei, get my team in room 1209 and tell them! Hurry!" She said telepathically as she passed out; her head fell down and Rolan was pleased.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Rolan turned and they all jumped at the speed of light into the woods; Hiei followed close behind.  
  
"BASTARD!" Hiei shouted as Rolan glanced back and snickered.  
  
"Oooh, little Hiei likes Ivil." Rolan laughed evily. "Too bad. She's going to die before you can even taste the sweet stuff."  
  
"YOU'LL REGRET THAT!" Hiei shouted as he killed the 5 members in the back of the pack; they fell to the ground with a hideous thump.  
  
"Shit." Rolan muttered. "Make sure those bracelets are destroyed!"  
  
Hiei remembered the Manihari members from before; these members were also from the future! Hiei turned around and headed towards the 5 members that had been killed; 5 more members broke away from the pack and jumped after him as Rolan and the others disappeared in a bright flash of light.  
  
"Get him!" One of the members shouted as Hiei jumped down to the ground and grabbed the five bracelets; they attacked him all at once.  
  
"You bastards want a piece of me? Well here it comes!" Hiei shouted as he sliced each member into pieces, not hitting the bracelets as they fell to the ground.  
  
He wasn't covered with one drop of blood as he collected those 5 bracelets and jumped back to the hotel window, where the team was waiting.  
  
"Hiei! There you are!" Kurama said shocked as Hiei sat down on a chair exhausted.  
  
"Where've you been? We've been looking for you for hours." Yusuke and Kurama sad simultaneously, as everyone inspected Hiei from afar.  
  
"There's no time to explain it fully! There are spies from the future and Team Explosion's leader's been taken hostage. I need to contact them immediately." Hiei said as he motioned everyone out the door and to the elevator (don't worry. It's big enough. ^_^); they took it to the 12th floor and walked to room 1209.  
  
~End of Chapter 4~ 


	5. The rescue mission of all times begins!

Chapter 5: The rescue mission of all times begins!  
  
Disclaimer: For those of you who have read the previous chapters of Hiei's First Love, there's a description of Ivil..but since I don't wanna get kicked off the site...I'll be repeating it until I am finished with this story.  
  
I do not own YYH even though I wish I did...more specifically I wish I owned Hiei...I luv him so fricken much! XD But I do own the character named Ivil, a very mysterious, yet attractive female who happens to bump into Hiei while out for some air right before Genkai is meeting with Toguro for the last time. Quick prof: she wears something similar to Hiei.only more feminine with a sleek black tank top that was cut quite low, tight black pants, a black tunic that's to her ankles and soft black boots. She has purple shoulder length hair usually pulled back in a ponytail and also has a lil bandana but's not covering a 3rd eye, a symbol that is feared by so many (that once they saw it she's have to kill them.) and dark green eyes that can practically freeze your brain if you piss her off..  
  
Random person: just get on with it!  
  
Luna: okay okay! Jeesh! Chill out!  
  
r.p.: c'mon!  
  
Luna: just one more detail...  
  
r.p: JEEESH! JUST SAY IT!  
  
Luna: *growls* I just wanted to say that Ivil also carried a katana that is a bit longer and sharper. There u happy?  
  
r.p: yes..  
  
Luna: Enjoy! R&R please! And don't you dare steal my characters! Or I will come after you! *evil glare*  
  
(Just so everybody knows, I'm pasting a bit from the last chapter since I broke it off.)  
  
"Hiei! There you are!" Kurama said shocked as Hiei sat down on a chair exhausted.  
  
"Where've you been? We've been looking for you for hours." Yusuke said as everyone inspected Hiei from afar.  
  
"There's no time to explain it fully! There are spies from the future and Team Explosion's leader's been taken hostage. I need to contact them immediately." Hiei said as he motioned everyone out the door and to the elevator (don't worry. It's big enough. ^_^ Botan, Shizuru and Yukina weren't with Hiei and the others, they were going to find out more about the next round); they took it to the 12th floor and walked to room 1209. Hiei knocks on the door and Talon opens the door; His red eyes narrowed and his long dark green hair (held up in a very high ponytail similar to Ivil's) swayed as he opened the door.  
  
"What?" Talon said with a disgusted tone. "Come to rub your victory in our faces?"  
  
"Just listen to me Talon. Ivil's been taken hostage by some Manihari spies from the future. One of her long-lost friends showed up a half hour ago and kidnapped her." Hiei said as Talon's facial expression turned from disgusted to shocked; Talon whistled to Team Explosion for them to come quickly.  
  
"What's up Talon?" one of the female members with short white hair and freaky dark purple eyes spoke up, noticing Team Urameshi, but not caring.  
  
"Ivil's been taken hostage, Tomoe." Talon said in a monotone. "Do you know anything else?" Talon asked with a spark of hope in his voice.  
  
"Yes, if you'll allow us to sit down." Hiei said in a tired voice.  
  
Talon opens the door further and motions Team Urameshi inside the room; Hiei sits in the kitchen stool and everyone from both teams had their eyes on Hiei, waiting for him to tell.  
  
~Afterwards~  
  
"That bastard!" Tomoe gets up from the floor and ninja throwing stars appear in her hands as she chucks them at the wall.  
  
"That heartless coward!" Talon shouts and punches the kitchen counter, making a rather large dent in it; everybody was furious and cursing all at once, as Hiei slams his hand on the kitchen counter, completely destroying it which grabbed everyone's attention and shut them up.  
  
"Now listen! We need to figure out how to work these bracelets so we can get to the year 2500." Hiei said as his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Wait a minute." Yusuke started.  
  
"How do you know we need to go to the year 2500?" Talon asked Hiei.  
  
"After I killed the last 5 Manihari members, I went to pick up the bracelets as one of the female members mumbled 'She's in the year 2500, Hiei, go get her.' then dies." Hiei says as he placed the remaining bracelets on the floor since the kitchen counter was in pieces. (^-^)  
  
"Huh. Well, let's get to figuring out these bracelets." Kuwabara said as he picked up one of the bracelets from the pile and turned it to look at it from all angles.  
  
"Idiot. I don't think anybody knows this kind of technology." Hiei spat "And the more time we waste is more time Ivil can get hurt." He worried to himself.  
  
"That's where you are wrong Hiei." Talon says as he motions a girl, with short orange layered hair flaring out by the ears and dark blue eyes, towards him. "Ivy's a whiz at electronics; Ivil had picked her personally."  
  
"Yep. This should be no problem." Ivy says as she rubs her hands together and takes the band Kuwabara was holding. "Hmm...how many do we have Hiei?"  
  
"10." Hiei said in a monotone.  
  
"How long do you think this will take?" Talon asked.  
  
"Well, since this is an unfamiliar technology, probably a half- hour..although." Ivy noticed a small latch and undid it; she opened her mouth in awe.  
  
"What's wrong Ivy?" Tomoe asked as she saw Ivy's expression change.  
  
"Things just got a whole lot easier. I've seen this kind of technology." Ivy said as every ones faces lighted up; Hiei weakly smiled. "I could figure this out in less time but first I'll need to get my tool kit." Ivy said as she walked off into the 2nd room on the left and came back out with a small black briefcase; she goes and sits down on the couch and opens the briefcase out, revealing tons of sirket boards and flashing lights. In the midst of it all, there were tons of weird looking tools, including this look-a-like-dental-pick and a small little t.v. screen which she attached a pair of magnifying glasses. She then put the open bracelet under it and grabbed the dental lookin' pick and started to figure out the bracelet.  
  
~10 long minutes later~  
  
"And, done." Ivy says as she wipes the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand; Hiei had been sitting at the window sill the whole time.  
  
"So, how does it work?" Hiei asked anxiously as he jumped off the window sill and walked over to everybody surrounding Ivy.  
  
"It's really quite simple, Hiei. Maybe a little to easy..but, anyways, everybody should look at the bracelet while I explain." Ivy says as everybody picked up a bracelet and flipped it around to look at the underside.  
  
"Now everybody see the soft pad of tiny numbers and even smaller scrolling message? Does all of yours say 'go to the year 2500'?" Everybody squinted hard, then nodded. "well, the reason why it's under there is because it tapped into your mind. I think all you have to do is say 'go to the year 2500' in your head and you'll be transported.."  
  
"by a flash of light." Ivy and Hiei said in unison.  
  
"Right Hiei, but I've got a hunch that it only works in large groups. Ivy finished as everybody started to strap on the bracelets on their right wrists.  
  
"Let's get going." A guy said in a french accent with short blue layered hair and light hazel eyes as he finished strapping on his bracelet before everybody else. "Ve don't vant to stall any longer.. All of us from Team Explosion would've neva had gotten this far without Ivil. Ve owe 'er."  
  
"That's very true X'on." Talon said as he, Ivy and Tomoe nodded their heads in agreement; Hiei headed towards the hotel door. (X'on= John in French)  
  
"Where are you going Hiei?" Kurama questioned.  
  
"Yeah, Hiei. Where are you goin'?" Yusuke questioned shortly after Kurama.  
  
"Do you really think Hanging Neck Island is going to remain the same for 400 years?" Hiei said in his normally flat, monotone voice. "If we don't get out of the hotel before we teleport, we might end up stuck somewhere for a while."  
  
"Correct Hiei. We should go to where ever you saw Rolan and the Manihari spies disappear.however." Ivy said as she followed Hiei out the door and started down the twelve flights of stairs. "there is also the risk that we'll end up in the mist of the enemy."  
  
"Good then I can kill Rolan when I first see 'im." Hiei said as he was walking beside Ivy as they pasted the 7th floor and kept goin. At the back of the group, Kuwabara and Yusuke were whispering.  
  
"Hey Urameshi, Hiei seems really deep in thought lately and really angry that Ivil's been taken hostage. Why do you think that is?" Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke from behind the Kurama and the rest of Team Explosion.  
  
"Isn't it obvious Kuwabara? Hiei's in love with Ivil. She's probably the reason for him staring out into space and not retaliating much like he usually does when we make fun of him. He's very determined to kill that dude Rolan." Yusuke replies to the bewildered Kuwabara.  
  
"Huh. Hiei doesn't really seem like the person that could fall in love." Kuwabara said as they passed the 4th floor.  
  
"I guess you're wrong Kuwabara. Think back to three days ago. Hiei came back with a really creepy smile. He hardly ever smiled." Yusuke commented.  
  
~In the woods~  
  
Both teams were up in the trees and ready to go; Ivy whistled for attention.  
  
"Now let me say this one last thing. We'll probably need to jump with excessive speed and say 'go to the year 2500' in our heads simultaneously..otherwise it might not work."  
  
"Right Ivy. Let's get going." Hiei said as everyone started to jump in the direction Rolan had disappeared in.  
  
~5 minutes later.~  
  
"Okay, on the count of three say it!.....................one.....two....three!" Ivy shouts.  
  
In a bright flash of light, everyone vanished. 5 seconds later they reappear in the same place and stopped on different tree branches.  
  
"Okay what's up with this?" Yusuke complains.  
  
"Yea, why hasn't anything changed?" Kuwabara adds.  
  
"You simple-minded morons. Do you really think trees would just disappear? We need to get out of the woods before noticing any changes the island's gone through." Hiei said annoyed as everybody jumped down and out of the woods.  
  
Everybodys eyes widen as they gazed upon a huge, yet creepy looking, castle with lots of tall jagged towers all coming to a point, which all surrounded the central tower that was twice as wide as all the others; the castle was right where the new stadium would've been and a gate was mere feet away from the woods.  
  
"Oh wo-" Kuwabara started to say, but Talon put his hand over his mouth and as he pulled him back into the shadow of the woods, he motioned to everybody and they followed shortly after. There were two Manihari guards combing the perimeter of the castle; they left two minutes later and Talon let go of Kuwabara.  
  
"I have only one question Kuwabara-- " Ivy said in a monotone. "ARE YOU THAT STUPID?!" Ivy said very irritated, making her right eye twitch as she grit her teeth at Kuwabara bare inches from his face.  
  
"Hey I didn't see them!" Kuwabara half-whispered.  
  
"Let's not waste any more precious time, Ivy, we need to hurry back to the present- - past." Tomoe said urgently. "I'm sensing something very wrong."  
  
"Right. Let's go." Ivy said and everybody walked into the castle's gate.  
  
~End of Chapter 5~ 


	6. Everything turns ugly

Chapter 6: Everything starts to turn ugly.  
  
Disclaimer: For those of you who have read the previous chapters of Hiei's First Love, there's a description of Ivil..but since I don't wanna get kicked off the site...I'll be repeating it until I am finished with this story.  
  
I do not own YYH even though I wish I did...more specifically I wish I owned Hiei...I luv him so fricken much! XD But I do own the character named Ivil, a very mysterious, yet attractive female who happens to bump into Hiei while out for some air right before Genkai is meeting with Toguro for the last time. Quick prof: she wears something similar to Hiei.only more feminine with a sleek black tank top that was cut quite low, tight black pants, a black tunic that's to her ankles and soft black boots. She has purple shoulder length hair usually pulled back in a ponytail and also has a lil bandana but's not covering a 3rd eye, a symbol that is feared by so many (that once they saw it she's have to kill them.) and dark green eyes that can practically freeze your brain if you piss her off..  
  
Random person: just get on with it!  
  
Luna: okay okay! Jeesh! Chill out!  
  
r.p.: c'mon!  
  
Luna: just one more detail...  
  
r.p: JEEESH! JUST SAY IT!  
  
Luna: *growls* I just wanted to say that Ivil also carried a katana that is a bit longer and sharper. There u happy?  
  
r.p: yes..  
  
Luna: Enjoy! R&R please! And don't you dare steal my characters! Or I will come after you! *evil glare*  
  
Up in the central tower, Rolan and a bunch of Manihari spies were at one end of the room fixing up an electro anti-telepathy barrier around Ivil at the other end of the room near a barred window with a little station that had all sorts of buttons and levers; Rolan noticed that Ivil was waking up and finished putting it up.  
  
"Ah, I see you're waking up Ivil, how do you like the year 2500?" Rolan said sneering and walking towards the barrier; Ivil's hands were tied behind her back and her katana lay just outside the barrier.  
  
"Really sucks, thanks to you." Ivil said bitterly as she got up and tried to ram Rolan, but the shield prevented her and shocked her. "Daah!....You bastard." She shouted as she fell back against the cold wall; Rolan grinned evilly as he taunted her with her katana, dangling it mere inches from the barrier's perimeter. Ivil started to twist her hands behind her back and got a hold of the knot of the rope holding her hands; she used one of her long nails to slowly cut the rope.  
  
"You must really enjoy seeing me in so much pain, you traitor." Ivil said bitterly as Rolan stopped playing with Ivil's katana and looked at her, his eyes narrowed as he dropped the katana on the ground.  
  
"Traitor? Peh, I was never a real part of the Anakari clan Ivil. Didn't you notice I kept sneaking away every month?" Rolan said coldly, as Ivil flashed back shortly seeing Rolan sneak away from the clan during the celebration that night the clan got murdered.  
  
"Now I do, too late to do anything, but avenge their deaths with yours!" Ivil said, breaking the rope and trying punching Rolan in the face; Rolan saw that attack early and jumped back to the controls and upped the power on the barrier, giving Ivil twice the electricity as before.  
  
"Aah!" She fell back again against the wall and clutched her ribcage again with her right arm; it was still sore and her left arm wasn't any better. It was bloody, with lots of scratches on it, twisted in a disgusting way and starting to numb. She tried to twist it back, but that pain was too intense and she had no choice but to leave it like it was.  
  
"See what happens when you let your anger loose Ivil? You get hurt. I suggest not doing that again." Rolan said calmly, walking back to the barrier and picked up Ivil's katana; he tossed it through the shield and it landed next to her feet. "You'll be in there a long time, just so you know. Captain, I'll be in the East tower, keep an eye on her. Call me on the intercom if anything strange happens."  
  
"Yes Lord Rolan." He said as Rolan exited the room; Ivil grabbed her unsheathed katana.  
  
" Lord Rolan? I don't get it. Why would he give me my katana after he purposely separated it from me? Is he trying to suggest that I commit suicide? That rotten, no-good bastard. I'll see to it that as soon as I get out of this damn barrier that I get his head!" Ivil said to herself as she inspected her katana and noticed a very small drop of dried blood, Hiei's blood to be exact. She suddenly got up and looked out the barred window towards the woods; she smelled new blood.  
  
~Deep inside the castle~  
  
"I don't like this." Kuwabara spoke as everyone climbed a stone staircase. "I don't like this at all. Look at the walls, they're spattered very lightly with blood and by the looks of it, it's new."  
  
"It's Ivil's blood. Looks like she was down this hallway." Tomoe said, as she took a finger and rubbed a drop of blood between them and smelled it.  
  
"Eew, that's disgusting Tomoe." Yusuke said watching Tomoe.  
  
"She does zat all ze time, Yusuke. If you've hung around her for as long as we have, you'll get used to Tomoe's peculiar habits." X'on says from behind Yusuke; Tomoe gives X'on a dirty look.  
  
"Watch it X'on." Tomoe said coldly, slowly withdrawing her ninja throwing stars.  
  
"Hiei, can you sense Ivil? You've got telepathy, right?" Talon said, looking around at the bloody walls.  
  
"I've been trying ever since we got here, but there's something interfering." Hiei said, as he tried again, but all he got was a little shock and a slight buzzing noise.  
  
"We've gotten to quicken the pace, I sense danger up ahead." Tomoe said as they reached the top of the stairs and turned into a long corridor.  
  
"Hey! You're not allowed here!" shouted a Manihari guard, as he noticed both teams withdrawing their weapons; he whistled for back up and soon enough the corridor was filled with Manihari members and both teams got ready to battle.  
  
"I do not have time for this!" Hiei shouted as he unsheathed his katana and disappeared into the group of Manihari members and later appearing at the other end of the corridor and watched them all fall to pieces; blood splattered all over the walls. Everybody was speechless as Hiei wiped his katana clean and waited at the end of the corridor.  
  
"Well, c'mon. Let's not waste anymore time." Hiei said as he put his katana away and waited for everyone to reach him.  
  
~Back in the Central tower~  
  
The captain was watching Ivil with an interesting look on his face; she was trying to cut the barrier, but didn't work. She suddenly stopped and turned to look outside, then sat down and put her head down on her knees, dropping her katana.  
  
"Hmm? What's this? Ivil, you've suddenly just given up?" the captain got up from his chair and walked towards Ivil.  
  
Ivil lifted her head and narrowed her eyes; she tried to freeze his brain, but it didn't work.  
  
" Unh. Why? Why can't I freeze this asshole's brain? I can't use telepathy and now I can't even freeze peoples brains?!" Ivil said shocked to herself. "I haven't given up just yet you old fool." Ivil said bitterly to the captain who stopped in front of Ivil.  
  
"My, my, aren't we touchy?" The Captain noted as he walked back to the station and pressed a small blue button which activated an intercom. "Chef, bring me and our little guest some food."  
  
"Of course sir, it'll be brought up in 15 minutes." A soothing female voice replied over the intercom.  
  
"Hope you're hungry Ivil, this may be the last meal you have for a while." The captain said, as Ivil looked at him disgustedly.  
  
"I don't need food and if you let me out of here, I won't kill you." Ivil said coldly as she stood up inches from the barrier.  
  
"Heh, why should I trust you?" Captain sneered at Ivil, slowly making his way to her.  
  
"Why shouldn't you is the real question. Don't you realize that Rolan is using you, just like he used me? I realized it too late, but you can stop the bastard before he-" Ivil said as she tried to persuade the captain.  
  
"Lord Rolan created the Manihari empire to drive you out of hiding," Ivil's eyes widened as the captain gave her this information "but since that didn't work he had to travel back to when you were most vulnerable and bring you back here. In this time you would've married to that dragon demon, Hiei and created an empire to bring back the Anakari clan. We changed that. Now the Manihari clan is rising up-"  
  
"Sir, your food is here." The same female voice said as she wheeled in the food towards the captain and Ivil; She started to slide the plate through the barrier as Ivil noticed the same silver bands as before.  
  
"I do not need food. Think about it. Look at what's wrong." Ivil said standing up, wincing as she waved her twisted left arm in front of the girl making her back away, not even bothering to check where she was stepping. The girl slipped on Ivil's katana cover, sending it flying through the barrier and hitting the wall just to the right of Ivil.  
  
"T-t-that's disgusting. Captain, you have got to get a doctor up here to fix that!" the girl yells at the Captain as she walks over to the station and pressed a red button for the medical bay. "I need medical team Bengal up here now."  
  
"Yes, Miss Sura." A male voice said and a literal split second later the medical team appeared by the station.  
  
"That girl needs her left arm bent back---" Miss Sura started to speak but the Captain interrupted her..  
  
"Miss Sura, I'd appreciate it if you don't touch those controls." Captain said, making Ivil stand up and tried to get through the barrier.  
  
"Captain, just be quiet. Boys, please fix her arm." Miss Sura completely ignored Captain's order, as she motioned them to the barrier.  
  
"Lord Rolan, you'd better come quick and look at this." Captain said as he pressed a yellow button down.  
  
"I'll be right there." Rolan replied as the medical team passed through the barrier and began twisting Ivil's arm back; she winced lightly and as soon as they finshed, Rolan appeared in the door way.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE STEPPED INTO THE BARRIER! Now you have to stay in there." Rolan shouted in a rage, seeing Ivil fasen her katana cover to her belt and get ready to attack the barrier again.  
  
"Heh, thanks boys." Ivil mocked as she rammed and sliced the barrier; Rolan ran over to the station and tried to stop Ivil, but she destroyed the barrier and headed straight for Rolan. "This is for everybody who died in the Anakari clan! You shall pay dearly Rolan!" Ivil shouted frostily as she raised her katana to use Fury of a Thousand Warriors.  
  
"You've just made a crucial mistake Ivil." Rolan sneered as he activated a...giant see-through silver globe? It blocked Ivil as she tried to slice Rolan; it didn't even shred! The silver globe engulfed her and started to slowly shrink.  
  
"No!" Ivil said in frustration as she kept trying to puncture the stubborn globe.  
  
"In less than an hour, that globe will crush your pathetic body Ivil, I hope you enjoyed your short life." Rolan laughed evily and sat down in the chair near the station and watched Ivil struggle.  
  
~End of Chapter 6~ 


	7. Death comes in many forms

Chapter 7: Death comes in many forms  
  
Disclaimer: For those of you who have read the previous chapters of Hiei's First Love, there's a description of Ivil..but since I don't wanna get kicked off the site...I'll be repeating it until I am finished with this story.  
  
I do not own YYH even though I wish I did...more specifically I wish I owned Hiei...I luv him so fricken much! XD But I do own the character named Ivil, a very mysterious, yet attractive female who happens to bump into Hiei while out for some air right before Genkai is meeting with Toguro for the last time. Quick prof: she wears something similar to Hiei.only more feminine with a sleek black tank top that was cut quite low, tight black pants, a black tunic that's to her ankles and soft black boots. She has purple shoulder length hair usually pulled back in a ponytail and also has a lil bandana but's not covering a 3rd eye, a symbol that is feared by so many (that once they saw it she's have to kill them.) and dark green eyes that can practically freeze your brain if you piss her off..  
  
Random person: just get on with it!  
  
Luna: okay okay! Jeesh! Chill out!  
  
r.p.: c'mon!  
  
Luna: just one more detail...  
  
r.p: JEEESH! JUST SAY IT!  
  
Luna: *growls* I just wanted to say that Ivil also carried a katana that is a bit longer and sharper. There u happy?  
  
r.p: yes..  
  
Luna: Enjoy! R&R please! And don't you dare steal my characters! Or I will come after you! *evil glare*  
  
~Closing in on the Central Tower~  
  
"Where are we?" Kuwabara complained as they continued to follow the specks of Ivil's drying blood.  
  
"If I knew-----" Kurama started to say, but Hiei's mind blocked out Kurama's voice and tried again to contact Ivil and succeeded! "Ivil! Where are you?" Hiei shouted telepathically to Ivil.  
  
"In the central tower. Get me the hell out of this damn globe!" Ivil hollered back to Hiei. "I've tried everything, it...won't..pop!" she said frustrated as she tried to stab the globe.  
  
"We'll be right there! Just hang on!" Hiei said telepathically. "I just found out where they're keeping Ivil."  
  
"Well, where is she?" Talon, Ivy, Tomoe and X'on asked in sync anxiously.  
  
"In the central tower." Hiei said in his monotone voice.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Yusuke was in disbelief as he leaned against the wall. "We're at the south tower! How are we supposed to get to Ivil quickly when she's 40 minutes away?!"  
  
"Run as fast as you possibly can and hope we don't get stalled. C'mon!" Kurama suggested as they started to sprint down the seemingly endless corridors.  
  
~30 minutes later~  
  
"X'on can you see anybody up ahead?" Talon questioned X'on again as they made their way to the corner that leads to the Central Tower.  
  
"Nothing Talon, we're clear all ze vay to ze door." X'on spoke too soon as several Manihari members walked square in their path, with their weapons drawn.  
  
"You have wasted your time coming here Hiei. She will die and history will be forever changed." One of them said coolly as Hiei unsheathed his katana.  
  
"Get out of my way." Hiei said coldly as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Not likely. Get 'em!" the same guy said and started another chain reaction of fighting.  
  
~In the central tower~  
  
Ivil was having trouble moving and breathing, since the globe didn't have any air holes and it was getting too small to stand up.  
  
"....huff..huff...huff..."  
  
"aw...what's the matter Ivil? Can't breathe? Ha!" Rolan said ironically and laughed at her, depriving any emotion with each breath he took, pissing Ivil off.  
  
"...huff...y-y-y-yo-u...huff..heart-less bastard!" Ivil howled with anger as she tried again unsuccessfully to puncture the globe.  
  
"Peh, wasting what little oxygen you have in there; you're stupider than I thought."  
  
Ivil shook with anger, then passed out seconds later. At that vital point in time, Hiei comes bursting through the doors alone and notices Rolan first. He started to charge at him, but quickly realized Rolan was pointing at the unconscious Ivil in the globe. Horrified, Hiei rushed over to the globe that was slowly starting to crush Ivil.  
  
"Nnnnno! Ivil. Wake up!" Hiei uttered as Rolan slowly made his way towards him and Ivil, hiding a sword behind his back.  
  
"Aw....how precious. Hiei and his little girlfriend, together again." Rolan said sarcastically, suddenly stopping as Ivil moved inside the cramped globe.  
  
"H-h-iei. G----g-g-ge---t to the controls sta-tion over there. S-s-sto-p- p this thing. Aah!" Ivil said telepathically to Hiei, hollering from the pressure the globe was creating; Rolan had heard every word. He, too, had telepathy.  
  
"You'll have to get by me Hiei, if you want to save her. Oh, she's got less than 5 minutes left to live so you'd better hurry!" Rolan said, putting even more pressure on Hiei's shoulders; Hiei growled as he unsheathed his katana.  
  
"You will pay dearly for what you've done!" Hiei's eyes glowed an eerie red as he and Rolan began to duke it out. Hiei tried to cut off Rolan's left arm, but Rolan blocked and made a slice onto Hiei's right side.  
  
They suddenly disappear as they fight at the speed of light; Rolan tries the same move and almost succeeded, had Hiei not moved a step back and instead made a slit in Hiei's shirt.  
  
"3 minutes Hiei." Rolan said telepathically as he made a huge cut across Hiei's not-so-healed ribcage. Hiei knew that he was moving too slow so in a split second, he disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Why are you hiding Hiei? You're wasting precious time and Ivil's is quickly running out!" Rolan hollered as he stopped suddenly; extremely bad move.  
  
Hiei pops behind Rolan too quickly before he could block; Rolan got stabbed through the spine, and out of the heart. Hiei sliced though Rolan's left side and he fell to the ground with a hideous cracking sound, making some blood splash onto Hiei's face; the blood flow never seemed to never end as it poured out of Rolan's body.  
  
"She's got 1 min-n-n-ute." Rolan choked on the blood as Hiei ran to the controls and gripped the captain by the neck and held him a few inches from the ground.  
  
"Which button stops that-that thing? Tell me!" Hiei gritted loudly through his teeth and he increased his grip, making the Captain wheeze and struggle.  
  
"T-t-t-t-th-"  
  
"Well?" Hiei asked impatiently.  
  
"The b-i-ig white one!" Captain shouted as Hiei dropped him and pressed it; all of a sudden Ivil starts screaming loudly! That button only sped it up!  
  
"Heh heh heh. Stupid Hiei. She's now got only 20 seconds." Rolan struggled to say as he lifted his head to watch Ivil squirm and fight the enormous pressure; Ivil could feel every bone in her body breaking.  
  
"HIEI!" Ivil screeched, feeling that she was going to die.  
  
Frustrated and running out of time, Hiei uses his katana to cut the station into thousands of pieces, just barely stopping the globe from killing Ivil as it disappeared. Ivil started heavily gasping for air as she lay in the twisted position: her arms were bent weirdly onto her heavily bandaged midsection and her left leg bent to her face; her left knee cap was completely shattered. Team Explosion appeared in the doorway, horrified at what they saw shortly followed by Team Urameshi. Their reaction was just the same.  
  
Team Explosion rushed to Ivil while Team Urameshi checked on Hiei; Tomoe and Talon were trying to hold back their tears as Ivil struggled to sit up, still refusing help from her concerned team.  
  
"Ivil.please let us help you. You've nearly died." Tomoe choked on her words as she tried again to lift her up.  
  
"Tomoe I am." Ivil said hopelessly; everybody gasped in horror as she began to slowly explain. "While I was still in the globe, I felt one of my rib bones puncture my heart"  
  
"No..no.." Tomoe softly murmured, shaking her head as Team Urameshi surrounded Team Explosion.  
  
"Ivil.." Hiei softly said telepathically to Ivil with tears forming at his eyes as he bent down near her and lightly gripped her right hand. "I don't want you to die, not now. We were just getting to know each other." Hiei telepathically said with his voice started to crack as the tears streamed down his bloody face.  
  
"Guys, I will never forget any of you.." Ivil softly murmured as her hand dropped lifelessly to the cold floor.  
  
"NO-ho ho!" Tomoe and Ivy burst into tears, as they get up and half-walk half-run to the door and hug each other tightly. Talon silently cried as ducked his head down and clutched it.  
  
~End of Chapter 7..more in Chapter 8~ 


	8. What hope is left for the two demons?

Chapter 8: What hope is left?  
  
Disclaimer: For those of you who have read the previous chapters of Hiei's First Love, there's a description of Ivil..but since I don't wanna get kicked off the site...I'll be repeating it until I am finished with this story.  
  
I do not own YYH even though I wish I did...more specifically I wish I owned Hiei...I luv him so fricken much! XD But I do own the character named Ivil, a very mysterious, yet attractive female who happens to bump into Hiei while out for some air right before Genkai is meeting with Toguro for the last time. Quick prof: she wears something similar to Hiei.only more feminine with a sleek black tank top that was cut quite low, tight black pants, a black tunic that's to her ankles and soft black boots. She has purple shoulder length hair usually pulled back in a ponytail and also has a lil bandana but's not covering a 3rd eye, a symbol that is feared by so many (that once they saw it she's have to kill them.) and dark green eyes that can practically freeze your brain if you piss her off..  
  
Random person: just get on with it!  
  
Luna: okay okay! Jeesh! Chill out!  
  
r.p.: c'mon!  
  
Luna: just one more detail...  
  
r.p: JEEESH! JUST SAY IT!  
  
Luna: *growls* I just wanted to say that Ivil also carried a katana that is a bit longer and sharper. There u happy?  
  
r.p: yes..  
  
Luna: Enjoy! R&R please! And don't you dare steal my characters! Or I will come after you! *evil glare*  
  
(Grabbing a section from chapter 7 just to review)  
  
"NO-ho ho!" Tomoe and Ivy burst into tears, as they get up and half-walk half-run to the door and hug each other tightly. Talon silently cried as ducked his head down and clutched it.  
  
Hiei just sat there, silently crying for Ivil as X'on tried to shock her heart back to working. (sry I forgot to mention that he's got the power to control lighting ^_^")  
  
"Keep trying X'on. Keep trying." Kurama said with a hint of confidence in his voice as the rest of the Urameshi team supported X'on. Hiei sensed something wasn't right and unsheathes his katana; he whips around to find Captain holding a sword and ready to attack.  
  
"Die HIEI!" Captain shouts as he tries to stab Hiei; Hiei stands up and slices Captain so quickly there were only flashes of light; Hiei stood in the finishing move stance. Captain stumbled away from Hiei and literally exploded as blood and body parts flooded the floor.  
  
"Yes, it's working, keep at it X'on!" Kurama said as he saw Ivil's lungs slowly inhaling and exhaling.  
  
"We've got to get her back to the present-past as quickly as possible." Yusuke said as he and Talon started to straighten Ivil's arms and legs.  
  
"Urameshi, do you really think that Ivil's damaged heart could withstand the trip without some help right now? No. I'll give her some of my spirit energy and hopefully that'll keep her heart beating." Kuwabara said as he knelt down and put his right hand onto Ivil's midsection; his hand glowed a light blue for a second then stopped.  
  
"Kuwabara how much of your spirit energy did you give her?" Kurama asked Kuwabara who stood up right and shook his head slightly.  
  
"Just a smidge, 25%." Kuwabara said a little exhausted.  
  
"C'mon let's get going. X'on, would you carry Ivil?" Talon asked X'on.  
  
"It vould be my 'onor Talon." X'on replied as he picked up Ivil and carried her out the door, with both teams following shortly afterwards.  
  
~Back to the present~  
  
It was a week after they had gotten back from the future and after the next round had finished; obviously the Urameshi team won. Ivil was in the intensive care unit of the nurses wing; she had several i.v.'s in her: one recording her barely surviving heartbeats, three were giving medicine and she was on another oxygen tank, both her arms were in light casts and her left leg in a full cast. Ivil's forehead was also lightly bandaged; her purple hair lay loose upon her heavily bruised shoulders. Team Explosion never seemed to leave her side; Hiei visited for long hours at a time holding her hand since the Urameshi team was still in the Dark Tournament.  
  
"She doesn't look too good." Hiei said as he entered the silent and depressing room and sat in the chair on the right side of Ivil's bed near the closed window.  
  
"She hasn't been looking good all day. She's seen better." Talon said in a monotone voice.  
  
"The nurse keeps popping in here and re-doing the bandages on her arms. If she keeps moving her arms, they won't have a chance to heal." Ivy said as she sat in the corner on the window sill with her right leg up on it, right arm holding onto her leg.  
  
"Yeah, several times we've kicked her out. X'on knows demon anatomy better than any of the nurses here." Talon complemented X'on, who was sitting next to him on the empty bed to the right of Ivil's.  
  
"She haz a strong will. I believe strongly that she vill pull out of zis coma soon." X'on said calmly as he acknowledged Talon and looked towards Ivil and Hiei, focusing on Ivil's heart monitor.  
  
"I know she does X'on, I know." Hiei said calmly looking towards Ivil's calm face and rubbing her hand between his. "I believe she will too." He turned his head towards X'on and Talon and smiled lightly.  
  
~Later on that night~  
  
"Get me a pint of that special blue medicine stat!" X'on yells as Ivy unhooks one of the medicine bags and tossed the empty one into the trash in the hall.  
  
"What's going on? What's happening?" a startled Hiei comes running into the packed and bustling room of nurses and Team Explosion; he had sensed that something was extremely wrong.  
  
"Ivil's fallen into a deeper coma which could become permanent if she doesn't pull out of it soon!" Talon shouted over the clamoring of the three nurses that were holding down a moaning, twisting Ivil so that X'on could give Ivil some medicine.  
  
"Ze medicine vill take 5 minutes to work.I just hope zat's not too long." X'on clearly spoke; as the nurses left the room, Hiei goes to Ivil's side and grasps her hands. He could feel them getting warmer.  
  
"C'mon Ivil. Hold on." Talon said as he and the rest of Team Explosion gather at the other end of Ivil's bed.  
  
Ivil's eyes suddenly open wide and turn completely white, staring up at the ceiling; everybody was stunned and confused as Ivil stopped moaning and twisting.  
  
"Umm.X'on? Is that normal?" Talon turned his head and asked X'on who was to the left of him.  
  
"I am not sure Talon, ziz medicine has only been used 4 times vith different results each time" X'on started to say.  
  
"What?!" Talon interrupted X'on as Hiei whipped his head towards X'on as a worried look came across his face.  
  
"What were the results X'on?" Hiei questioned, afraid to hear what the results were.  
  
"One person burst into black flames, one person's heart exploded from their chest, one person's lungs dissolved completely and only one survived to make a full recovery."  
  
"Oh, that's just great!" Ivy said in disbelief. "she's only got a 25% chance to live."  
  
"Unh.aa.." Ivil started to moan again as she blinked, here eyes not changing the slightest bit.  
  
"Zis is ze vital point vere ze medicine will take full effect. Let's hope it's good." X'on said as everybody focused on Ivil as she gripped Hiei's hands.  
  
Ivil's chest area started to shine brightly for what seemed like several heart throbbing minutes and everybody started to loose hope; Hiei squeezed Ivil's hands back as suddenly...  
  
Ivil blinks and gasps, making her eyes return to normal and bolts upright; she looks around at her happily surprised team and then to Hiei, who hadn't let go of her hand.  
  
"ah.hello everyone." Ivil said calmly as everybody started clamoring over her; she noticed the oxygen clip and ripped it out again. "ah..." everybody lightly laughed as Ivil started to remove the i.v.'s from her arms.  
  
"How are you feeling Ivil? Did zat medicine vork?" X'on asked as Ivil moved her arms, wincing slightly.  
  
"That blue medicine worked like a charm, although my arms are still a little sore. I think my knee cap's grown back." Ivil said confidently as Ivy looked at her confused.  
  
"You've grown your knee cap back? How?" Ivy asked as Ivil broke off the light casts on her arms and lifted the sheet covering her lower half; she took her katana from the window sill and sliced off the cast revealing a new knee cap. "Huh..very interesting Ivil."  
  
"It's from that herbal tea I always drink. It allows me to re-grow most destroyed or missing organs." Ivil said kind of flatly.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay Ivil." Hiei lightly said; Ivil looked at him calmly as she sheathed her katana and put it back on the window sill. "I thought I'd lost you twice..but you've pulled through each time."  
  
"Hey Talon." Ivil said telepathically. "Could you take the team and step outside the room for a few minutes, please?" Talon nods in acknowledgement.  
  
"Guys, I think she'll be fine. Right now I'm hungry let's go eat." Talon says to the team as they realize Ivil wanted to be alone.  
  
"Okay, we'll be back in about an hour Ivil. See ya." Tomoe waves as she, Talon, Ivy and X'on leave the room; seeing that she and Hiei were alone she swings her legs off the bed and hugs Hiei.  
  
"I've waited to hold you in my arms again Hiei. I also felt like I was going to lose you and twice I was proved wrong." Ivil said as she lightly cried; Hiei felt her tears as they dampened his tunic and lightly moved her head so her eyes met his.  
  
"It's alright now. Rolan's gone and he's never coming back. I've made sure of it." Hiei said as he unraveled the bandages on her forehead and lightly kissed the symbol that was glowing a light red. "Why is your symbol glowing red?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure Hiei. I think it means I'm truly in love with you." Ivil said as Hiei displayed a light shock, then smiled.  
  
"I love you too, Ivil. You're different than all the other demon girls and you've gone through similar things that we can relate to." Hiei said as Ivil stood up and put on her boots and tunic, finally sitting back down on the bed and grabbing her katana from the window sill; Hiei shuffles uneasily, arousing suspicion in Ivil's eyes.  
  
"Do you have something else on your mind that you want to tell me Hiei?" Ivil asks Hiei as he stands up; Ivil soon follows.  
  
"Yes, but not here. I'll tell you some other time." Hiei quickly said. Ivil lightly touched Hiei on the shoulders and they looked in each others eyes.  
  
"There's no time like the present Hiei." Ivil urged Hiei. "C'mon. Let's go into the woods, there could you tell me?"  
  
"You shouldn't be walking yet, let alone jumping though the woods on the trees." Hiei concernedly said, trying to get her to sit back down but she refuses.  
  
"I don't want to loose any more of my strength just sitting around here. Besides it'll be good for the both of us to get the hell out of this depressing place." Ivil proved a very good point as Hiei sighed, seeming to show the surrender sign.  
  
" Alright fine. We'll go out through the window." Hiei said plainly as they went to the window and opened it up.  
  
"Heh you read my mind" Ivil joked as they jumped out the window and into the woods.  
  
~Deep in the midst of the woods~  
  
"So, now were in the middle of the woods. I think this is a safe place to tell me what you have to say." Ivil plainly points out as she motions to the surrounding trees.  
  
"Alright. The reason why is"  
  
~End of Chapter 8 (aint I a stinker? ^_^ lol) 


	9. Surprises final chapter uu

Chapter 9: The shocking proposal..  
  
Disclaimer: For those of you who have read the previous chapters of Hiei's First Love, there's a description of Ivil..but since I don't wanna get kicked off the site...I'll be repeating it until I am finished with this story.  
  
I do not own YYH even though I wish I did...more specifically I wish I owned Hiei...I luv him so fricken much! XD But I do own the character named Ivil, a very mysterious, yet attractive female who happens to bump into Hiei while out for some air right before Genkai is meeting with Toguro for the last time. Quick prof: she wears something similar to Hiei.only more feminine with a sleek black tank top that was cut quite low, tight black pants, a black tunic that's to her ankles and soft black boots. She has purple shoulder length hair usually pulled back in a ponytail and also has a lil bandana but's not covering a 3rd eye, a symbol that is feared by so many (that once they saw it she's have to kill them.) and dark green eyes that can practically freeze your brain if you piss her off..  
  
Random person: just get on with it!  
  
Luna: okay okay! Jeesh! Chill out!  
  
r.p.: c'mon!  
  
Luna: just one more detail...  
  
r.p: JEEESH! JUST SAY IT!  
  
Luna: *growls* I just wanted to say that Ivil also carried a katana that is a bit longer and sharper. There u happy?  
  
r.p: yes..  
  
Luna: Enjoy! R&R please! And don't you dare steal my characters! Or I will come after you! *evil glare*  
  
(Grabbing a section from chapter 8)  
  
~Deep in the midst of the woods~  
  
"So, now were in the middle of the woods. I think this is a safe place to tell me what you have to say." Ivil plainly points out as she motions to the surrounding trees.  
  
"Alright. The reason why is" Hiei starts as he gets down in one knee. "Will you marry me Ivil?" Ivil blinks twice with a shocked look on her face, then smiles.  
  
"Hiei, don't you already know my answer? Because it's pretty obvious.that I accept." Ivil made Hiei's heart lurch but then relieved as she jumped onto his branch, making Hiei stand up as she kissed him.  
  
"The marriage won't become official until after the Dark Tournament's ends." Hiei says as he and Ivil hold each other by the waist, preventing each other from falling.  
  
"I don't have a ring for the proposal..." Hiei started to say, but Ivil interrupted.  
  
"I don't believe in that silly human ritual, Hiei. We don't need a ring. Just a unique symbol." Ivil said as she and Hiei sat down on the tree branch, still holding each other by the waist; Ivil began to think of the proper symbol.  
  
The silence was eerie, yet calming to the demon couple. Hiei felt the wind on his face and lightly sighed; he undid his bandana and the jagan eye slightly opened. It looked towards Ivil as Hiei undid Ivil's bandana. She didn't seem to mind that as she continued to think about the symbol. The jagan eye seemed to like Ivil's symbol of the Anakari clan.  
  
"I got it." Ivil announced as the jagan eye closed and she whispered to Hiei; he agreed and they kissed again.  
  
~2 months later~  
  
Hiei and Ivil had been officially married for two months (minus the month during the Dark Tournament) and have been living on their little island just off the coast of Hanging Neck Island. The Urameshi team had won the Dark tournament and all got what they wanted: Yusuke got to avenge Genkai's death, Kuwabara was revived (although Hiei wasn't too happy about that.), Kurama got the power to transform into his full form whenever necessary and Hiei got enough money to own Hanging Neck Island and build the castle that's seen in the year 2500 (it's taking 200 years to build that huge castle.)  
  
In the meantime, Ivil offered to help Koenma with his problems; he gladly accepted since he was in it deep with his father. Ivil joined her husband along with the others as Koenma sent them on various missions (ol' Kuwabara was getting a little free with his hands; he kept trying to touch Ivil on the ass and got a severe beating from her each time, not to mention evil looks from Hiei ^-^"). The symbol Ivil picked out was of a burning sun with Hiei and Ivil's names scratched in the center on each others hands.  
  
While helping Koenma, Ivil started to search for new members to join the Anakari clan, which Hiei joined but the mark was put on his left hand since the jagan eye was already on his forehead and because of the marriage sun symbol on his right (Ivil's was on her left.) Over the centuries, the Manihari clan died out because of the growing Anakari clan. Ivil made sure what she had seen in the demented future didn't happen again. With the years growing shorter and the missions more intense, Ivil and Hiei relieved the stress by having a little fun (you know what I'm talking about here.)  
  
~End of Hiei's first love...watch out for the sequel!!!! Don't worry I'll explain it more there. ~  
  
~mutters~ Stupid skool....is getting in my way. 


End file.
